Roto-Wolves (episode)
Roto-Wolves is episode forty-two of season two of Hero:108, and episode ninety-four overall. Synopsis Lin Chung is lost in the forest after the Air Force's fight with the Roto-Wolves. With Mr. No Hands on a mission, First Squad has to travel into the Roto-Wolves Forest to find him. Lin Chung along with the Air Force (Rosefinch, Mano and Burly) are scouting the areas of Barbed Iron Forest in search of Twin Masters or High Roller's forces' activity when they are suddenly attacked by Roto-Wolf King and his pack. The Air Force takes heavy damage and Lin Chung acts as distraction to allow Rosefinch and the others to escape. In the ensuing struggle, Lin Chung is hit by Roto-Wolf king's dart claws and falls down in the forest. The Air Force is forced to retreat and return to Big Green. By landing badly, Lin Chung has wounded a leg which makes hard for him to walk. He presses forward as the Roto-Wolves are searching for him. Back at Big Green, Rosefinch reports to First Squad about the situation. Mystique Sonia suggests to organize a rescue party but she's interrupted by Mighty Ray, who asks who made her the leader. With Lin Chung lost and Mr. No Hands out in a mission, Sonia states that someone must be the leader. The two's discussion is interrupted by Jumpy, who reminds them they have to find Lin Chung. Mighty Ray and Sonia agree and ask Rosefinch to ready the rockets. Meanwhile, Lin Chung is hiding from the Roto-Wolves that are searching for him and he uses tricks and strategies to set them off his tracks (such as swimming in the river to hide his scent). The Air Force and First Squad flies over the forest and the heroes jump off and uses parachutes to land. They are, however, spotted by the wolves which attacks the heroes. Jumpy cuts loose the parachutes' ropes, making First Squad fall down in the forest where they manage to land (more or less) safely. Jumpy finds tracks of Lin Chung and the Roto-Wolves and the three have a short discussion on who takes the lead. Since Jumpy is the best tracker, he tells them to follow him. The Roto-Wolves are still searching for Lin Chung, with little result watsoever thanks to the warrior's tricks. Lin Chung ambush and steal a Roto-Wolf's blade. First Squad loses Lin Chung's tracks by the river, which makes Jumpy confuse. Sonia then looks to the top of the waterfall and suggests Lin might try and get to a higher position where he has better chance of rescue and the three head for it. Lin Chung is waiting for rescue when a Wolf attack him by surprise and after a short struggle, Lin manages to throw off balance the wolf. He then uses the roto-wolf blase to cut a rope and successfully capture the wolf with a trap. Lin Chung leaves a message for Roto-Wolf King stating that "he does not seek conflict, but he shall not avoid it". He walks away. First Squad gets on the top of the waterfall but are attacked again by the wolves. After defeating them, Mighty Ray tells Sonia and Jumpy to follow him. Lin Chung ambushes and ties up another Roto-Wolf, but turns out to be a trap as Roto-Wolf King used his subject as bait to lure Lin Chung out. Before the Roto-wolves can finish him off, First Squad rushes to Lin Chung's aid and fights off the pack while Lin Chung fights Roto-Wolf King. In the fight, Roto-Wolf King manages to break Lin Chung's bamboo staff and seem to have him cornered when Lin Chung manages to defeat him in hand-to-hand combat. Roto Wolf King bows to the hero and Jumpy translates that Wolves are pack animals. By defeating the King, Lin Chung is now the new leader of the wolves. Lin Chung refuses to take the leadership and offers Roto-Wolf King to join Big Green, making them friends and allies to which the King accepts. Sonia then says that Lin Chung already has a job: being the best leader First Squad could ever have. Mighty Ray and Jumpy agree. In the ending scene, First Squad is seen to return to Big Green, carried by the Roto-Wolves. Gallery Image97.jpg|Air Force soaring the sky Image98.jpg|Lin Chung and Rosefinch scouting Image99.jpg Image100.jpg|Incoming! Image102.jpg Image104.jpg Image106.jpg Image107.jpg Image108.jpg Image109.jpg Image110.jpg|Smile for the camera! Image111.jpg Image112.jpg Image113.jpg Image114.jpg Image115.jpg|Lin Chung jump off Image117.jpg|Lin Chung provides distraction Image118.jpg Image119.jpg Image120.jpg|Lin Chung gets hit Image121.jpg Image122.jpg|Lin Chung landing Image123.jpg Image124.jpg|Lin lands badly Image125.jpg|Rosefinch worried Image126.jpg|Roto Wolves chasing the Air Force away Image127.jpg|Injured Lin Chung Image132.jpg|Lin Chung in pain Image145.jpg|Rosefinch with Sonia, Jumpy and Mighty Ray Image147.jpg|Who made you the leader? Image148.jpg|Must find Lin Chung Image150.jpg|Get ready three rocket for me and the others Image154.jpg|Roto wolves hunting down Lin Chung Image158.jpg Image159.jpg Image160.jpg Image161.jpg|Air Force bringing First Squad to the rescue Image162.jpg|First Squad parachuting Image163.jpg|We got company! Image164.jpg|Air Force keeping the roto-wolves away from first squad Image165.jpg|Air Force keeping the roto-wolves away from first squad Image168.jpg|Mighty Ray's attack sends him fly off Image170.jpg|Jumpy stops Mighty Ray from fly off Image174.jpg|Jumpy cuts the ropes Image175.jpg|Jumpy cuts the ropes Image176.jpg|First Squad falling down Image178.jpg|First Squad landing Image182.jpg|I've been better... Image183.jpg|... Image184.jpg Image186.jpg Image187.jpg|Mighty Ray calling Lin Chung Image188.jpg|Jumpy finds Lin Chung's and Roto Wolves' tracks Image189.jpg|"I'll take the lead!" Image190.jpg Image194.jpg|"Jumpy's best tracker. Follow Jumpy" Image195.jpg Image196.jpg|Roto Wolves on the search Image198.jpg Image200.jpg|Sneezing Roto-Wolves Image201.jpg|Roto-Wolf king howling Image202.jpg|Lone Roto-Wolf Image204.jpg|Lin Chung takes the Wolf's blades Image205.jpg Image206.jpg Image208.jpg|First Squad by the river Image209.jpg|Lin Chung's footprints disappear Image211.jpg|Jumpy is confused Image212.jpg|How can we rescue him if we can't track him? Image213.jpg|Sonia suggesting where Lin Chung would go Image215.jpg|Follow me Image217.jpg|Lin Chung by himself Image221.jpg|Roto-Wolf attacking Lin Chung Image227.jpg|Lin Chung manages to hold off the Wolf Image228.jpg|Three Roto-Wolves ambushing First Squad Image229.jpg Image231.jpg Image233.jpg|First Squad fighting off the wolves Image237.jpg|Roto-Wolf holding his blades as a boomerang Image238.jpg|Follow me Image240.jpg|Lin Chung ambushes a lone roto-wolf Image242.jpg Image244.jpg|Roto-Wolf King's trap has worked Image245.jpg|Very clever, your Majesty... Image247.jpg|Roto Wolf captures Lin Chung Image248.jpg|Lin Chung in trouble Image250.jpg|Jumpy, Mighty Ray and Sonia to the rescue! Image252.jpg|Jumpy catches a roto wolf Image255.jpg Image258.jpg Image260.jpg|Lin Chung vs Roto Wolf King Image265.jpg Image267.jpg|Roto Wolf King breaks Lin Chung's staff Image273.jpg|Lin Chung defeating Roto-Wolf King Image274.jpg|We got you Image278.jpg|Lin Chung offers Roto Wolf King to join Big Green Image277.jpg|Roto-Wolf King Image281.jpg|Roto Wolves howling Image282.jpg|First Squad and Roto-Wolves heading home Notes * First appearance of the Roto-Wolves. * One of Lin Chung's bamboo staffs gets broken. * Mighty Ray, Mystique Sonia and Jumpy ends up disagreeing often about who is the 'second in command' whenever Lin Chung and Mr. No Hands are absent. Errors *Three air force planes are seen flying over the forest for the majority of their scene. However, four are seen retreating. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Pages lacking images